sabinsharmafandomcom-20200214-history
Tsunade's information
Tsunade is the granddaughter of the First Hokage, Hashirama Senju and Mito Uzumaki, also the grandniece of the Second Hokage, Tobirama Senju, leading others to call her "Princess" (姫, Hime). She, along with Jiraiya and Orochimaru are also former students of the Third Hokage. Like Team Kakashi, Tsunade and her teammates were given the bell test which Jiraiya failed and was subsequently tied to a log. Tsunade taunted him before leaving. At some point, when she caught Jiraiya peeping on her while she was in the hot springs, she proceeded to break both of his arms, six of his ribs and ruptured several internal organs as a punishment for being a pervert. Ever since then, Jiraiya has been very careful to suppress his perverted ways around Tsunade. Jiraiya mentions that this is one of the two times he has ever been close to death.[3] During the Second Shinobi World War, Tsunade and her former team-mates fought Hanzō, who gave them the title of Konoha's "Three Legendary Shinobi" (伝説の三忍, Densetsu no Sannin) as a reward for surviving their battle.[4] On their way back to Konoha, they encountered the Ame Orphans, who Jiraiya chose to train. Throughout the war, she would become famous for frequently counteracting Chiyo's poisoning attempts, earning contempt from Chiyo because of it.[5] Furthermore, according to Jiraiya, Tsunade was the reason Konoha won the war. http://images.wikia.com/naruto/images/e/e3/Tsunade_%26_Nawaki.jpgTsunade with Nawaki in her youth.Added by AldarinorOn her brother's twelfth birthday, Tsunade gave him their grandfather's crystal necklace in the hopes that it would help him achieve his dream of becoming Hokage. The next day, he died as a casualty of the war, which returned the necklace to Tsunade's possession. This event resolved Tsunade to advocate for the inclusion of medical-nin to be incorporated into teams that were on the battlefield. However the Third regretfully told her that because they were in a time of war, they did not have the resources or the time to train such ninja. http://images.wikia.com/naruto/images/a/a3/Dan_and_Tsunade.pngTsunade entrusting the First Hokage's Necklace to Dan.Added by Cerez365While Tsunade became discouraged, a man named Dan Katō spoke up to second her request also believing strongly that they should focus on finding ways to save their comrades' lives on the battlefield. Intrigued by Dan, Tsunade grew close to him and in sharing similar ideals, they fell in love with each other. As a sign of her affection, and in the hopes that this time it would help make his dreams come true, Tsunade gave him the necklace as well. Dan died a bloody death during the course of the war, once again returning the necklace to her possession. Dan's death caused her to develop hæmophobia, which made her unfit to take part in any more battles. Dan's death also led people to believe that the necklace was cursed; causing death to anyone who wears it except Tsunade. With the deaths of the two she loved the most, Tsunade came to lose faith in the title of Hokage, believing that only a fool would want to take the position. With these changes of ideals, Tsunade left Konoha with Dan's niece, Shizune, taking her on as her apprentice who became one of the few people Tsunade trusts with absolute certainty. Tsunade also came to own a pet pig, Tonton which she leaves mostly to Shizune's care. Personality Edit When she was first introduced, Tsunade was cynical of anyone with dreams, especially those who want to become Hokage. After meeting Naruto, she realises that this cynicism is insulting to the memories of both Dan and Nawaki. After seeing Naruto's conviction to become Hokage and proving her wrong in his ability to learn the Rasengan, she has a change of heart. Despite her still blunt attitude towards Naruto, she has come to care for him deeply and puts her faith in him for the future, even agreeing to take on the mantle of Hokage herself, carrying on the dreams of Dan and Nawaki. As Hokage, Tsunade has shown the same level of loyalty to the village that previous Hokage held; during the invasion of Pain, she released all of her chakra in order to save the lives of thousands of people within Konoha, at great personal risk. Tsunade also has a great deal of faith in the next generation, and sees the potential that Naruto and the rest of the Konoha 11 hold. Tsunade typically projects a tough demeanour, even when facing great personal difficulty. She readily criticizes others for their faults, such as Naruto's immaturity or Jiraiya's perversion, though her habits are rarely any better. Beneath this tough exterior, Tsunade truly loves her village and its people and will at times show sympathy for others, consoling Shikamaru that, while he failed his mission to return Sasuke to Konoha, all of his team-mates survived. This is also shown when she worked hard in order to help heal Rock Lee, so that he might continue to be a ninja. In life-threatening or important situations that involve putting someone she cares for in danger, she tends to get angry with people who disagree with her plan, such as the restrictions the Konoha Elders placed on Naruto, or the argument on whether Naruto and Killer B should participate in the Fourth Shinobi World War, even calling Gaara a "child" when he disagreed with her. Tsunade also has a firm belief that Naruto, and all jinchūriki, are not tools of war and are their own people. She has always voiced that Naruto is a great ninja and should be used by the village as any other ninja would be. This value is so strong in Tsunade that she yelled at the other Kage for not allowing Naruto and Killer B to fight in the Fourth Great Shinobi War. Although she eventually agrees to keep the jinchūriki away from the battles, she is outraged when A decides to kill Naruto to prevent him entering the war. Tsunade then turns on A, saying that they need to use the jinchūriki in the war if they are going to win. This shows her great faith in Naruto to end the war, as she was even willing to challenge the Raikage in order to let Naruto and Bee pass. Tsunade is also a compulsive gambler, who has the unfortunate disadvantage of having terrible luck. As a result, she has been elevated to a comical status as "The Legendary Sucker" (伝説のカモ, Densetsu no Kamo) because of the gross profits others have made off of her misfortune and gambling addiction. In the rare instances that Tsunade hits a winning streak, she believes it to be a bad omen, and bad things do tend to happen to her or her comrades afterwards. The symbol on the back of her coat, 賭 (kake), means "gamble", or "wager", as gambling is one of her favourite pastimes. Despite Tsunade shunning all of Jiraiya's romantic advances over the years, she still cared very much for him as one of her oldest friends. While he was in Amegakure investigating Pain, she bets that he will die so that her terrible luck will ensure he survives. When she finds out he has died, she thinks back on their time together and cries for the loss of her dear friend.[6]